<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thread Of Love by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422900">The Thread Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanahaki Disease [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hosie, Lots of Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporarily Unrequited Love, lots of pining, very slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Josie Saltzman knows for sure. And it's that she's in love with Hope Mikaelson. Unfortunately, her love is unrequited. Hope's in love with someone else. So when she starts to feel a strange sensation in her throat and her stomach coils uncomfortably whenever she sees Hope and Landon together once again, she feels it. That burning sensation. She just assumes it's her teenage angst, that on top of everything else weird going on in her life. But she wishes she saw this coming. </p><p>OR</p><p>A soulmate/hanahaki au with an Akai Ito twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanahaki Disease [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I: The String.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains blood, throwing up, underaged drinking/smoking, thoughts (but not acts) of self harm, as well as mental health issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Josie wakes  up, she feels different. She looks around the room, and everything is the same. There still  is something different. She can't  pinpoint what it was, but there definitely is  something different. She gets out of bed and gets ready for the day. That's when she sees  it. It, being a red thread wrapped right around her pinky. . It's small and almost invisible, but to her eye, it was right there. </p><p> </p><p>Josie wonders what is  going on. She knew that something is different, but she can't place why she suddenly has a red string or thread? wrapped around her pinky. So she follows the string. She follows  it right out of her room, down the stairs and right into the common room. That's when the red thread almost has  a mind of its own. It moves quickly, and strung itself along, not pulling Josie anywhere with it, as it starts slowly intertwining, with another red invisible but still easily seen to some mortals eyes, string. Another red string attached to someone else's' pinky. <em> Hope's  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>Hope looks  up and sees Josie, she smiles  but Josie, who panics  after seeing her string intertwined with Hope's and attached to Hope's pinky, runs off. Hope frowns and wonders  why Josie had just run off like that. Usually, Josie would smile back, but this time, she doesn't.  </p><p> </p><p>"You okay, babe?" Asks Landon, Hope's chicken- boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Hope asks, "Oh. Yeah. I'm okay."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure? You seem like you saw something that made you unhappy." Landon says. </p><p> </p><p>Hope smiles fondly at her boyfriend. "I'm okay, really."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Landon smiles. Then he turns his head and starts talking to Rafael again. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back." Hope says. Landon, still talking to Rafael, simply nods. So she stands up and goes to find Josie, to ask her why she had just run off like that. Instead of finding Josie, she runs into Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Lizzie demands.</p><p> </p><p>"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Hope asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie just ran right past me, without saying a single word, and I know she was just in the common room." Lizzie replies.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't know. I didn't do anything to her. When she saw me, she just ran off." Hope says.</p><p> </p><p>"She ran off? But she's practically in love with you, she wouldn't waste a chance to talk to you." Lizzie says. </p><p> </p><p>Hope frowns, "Okay, <em> firstly </em> , Josie's not in love with me, not that I wouldn't be flattered, and <em> secondly </em>, yeah, she just ran off." </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scoffs and makes the "<em>pfft</em>" sound. "Oh please! Josie is so in love with you, Hope. You are just <em> too </em> blind to see it!" </p><p> </p><p>"Can we please <em> focus </em> on the part where Josie just ran away from both of us?" Hope sighs. </p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'm sorry." Lizzie says. "This isn't like Josie at all. She always says hi to me if I leave our room before she does." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know. And Josie always says hi to me or smiles back." Hope says. "or at least, she used to." </p><p> </p><p>"Something's not right here." Lizzie says. "I can feel it, and it's not good." </p><p> </p><p>"Why did she just run off though?" Hope asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, well, I don't know Hope. Why would she? Maybe because you and Landon got back together so quickly, last week? And not giving a second thought about how my sister might have felt? Almost as if she means nothing to you? Gee, I wonder why she ran off, Hope." Lizzie says sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so I deserved that. Also I <em>do</em> care about Josie, don't ever question if I do or not, don't you dare.  But seriously, Lizzie. What is going on?" Hope asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but I'll talk to Josie about it, don't worry." Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thank you." Hope replies. </p><p> </p><p>"Now.. shoo, little doggy. Go play with your chicken." Lizzie says as she pretends to shoo Hope away.</p><p> </p><p>Hope glares at Lizzie. "I hate you."</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too, Mikaelson." Lizzie says as she smiles with pride. </p><p> </p><p>Hope rolls her eyes and makes her way back to where Landon is. She sits back down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Landon asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiles and kisses his cheek. "No where. I just needed some air." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Landon smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Hope tunes out what Landon and Rafael are talking about. She just wants to know what is wrong with Josie. She can feel that there is something very wrong, but she can't put her finger on it. Why would Josie just run off like that? Of course, what Lizzie had said to her was probably very  true, and maybe it was the truth. Maybe Josie ran off because Hope took Landon back so quickly. Maybe Josie's still got feelings for Landon but can't act on them because of her friendship with Hope. Maybe Josie's mad at Hope.</p><p> </p><p>All these questions run through her mind and she can't place her discomfort in any other place but the pit of her stomach. She finally decides to just leave. Landon and Raf are talking about God knows what and there really isn't anything else Hope can think of.</p><p> </p><p>Josie is pacing back and forth in her room. <em> Why is there a string attached to her pinky? Why is there a string attached to her pinky? Why is there a string attached to her pinky?  </em> <em> Why is there a string attached to her pinky </em>?</p><p> </p><p>The question replays in her head over and over again, it doesn't add up. It doesn't make any sense. So, she decides to shower. When she's showering, she spots something on her leg. It's almost like a tattoo. She touches it, and gasps, it's almost like a.. soulmate mark? But that can't be right, soulmates are just an old supernatural folklore, right? After Josie is done showering and gets changed, she slowly  examines the mark on her leg. She traces over it gently. The mark is small but delicate. It's a flower, a purple rose. Josie thinks to herself. What is going on? First it's a string and now it's a mark. She shakes it off and decides to go apologize to Hope for running off like the way she did. But when she gets downstairs, she spots them. Landon and Hope, curled up against one another, Hope is looking at Landon fondly, so fondly.. Josie's stomach coils uncomfortably. Hope sees Josie again, and she smiles. Only, Josie once again, doesn't smile back. She starts to cough. Loudly, as people look at her in concern and she coughs into her hand. In her hand, reveals a petal. She notices Hope rushing to her, a look of worry painted on her face, so Josie crumbles up the petal and she quickly shoves it into her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Hope asks as she tries to approach Josie.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm okay." Josie lies. "I must have just had an itchy throat." She says as she laughs awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't look too good, Jo." Hope says. "Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure." Josie says as she fakes a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay.. well, do you want to join Landon, Raf and I?" Hope asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe next time." Josie says as she ignores the coiling in her stomach when Hope once again, mentions Landon. "Bye." She says and she runs off before Hope can say anymore to her. </p><p> </p><p>Josie rushes into her room and looks at the petal, speckled with blood, that's in her pocket. A chill runs down her spine. A petal. Coughing up a petal isn't normal. Is it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So what the hell. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part I: Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains blood &amp; throwing up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, Josie's hiding out in the library, trying to escape Hope and Landon to avoid that deep uncomfortable feeling in her stomach whenever she sees them together once again, being each other's epic loves. Josie knows the truth deep down, and the truth being, she's deeply, helplessly, hopelessly, irrevocably, in love with Hope Andrea Mikaelson. But she can't act on her love for Hope. No, because Hope's with Landon. Hope's epic love is Landon. While Hope is hers. </p><p> </p><p>Landon had broken Josie's heart when it was that fake Christmas, and along with her broken heart, he took it with him and he stomped on it. Shattering it into tiny pieces. And that's when he got back together with Hope. Josie was hurt, she was angry, she was jealous. But she wasn't jealous because Hope had Landon once again. No. She was jealous because <em> Landon had Hope. </em> There was no denying that Hope was the girl Josie's been in love with since the older girl first came to Salvatore school. And there was no denying that Landon was in love with Hope. No, he is in love in Hope, not was. <em> Is </em>. And Josie really couldn't blame him. She knows what it's like to be in love with Hope. Because she is in love with Hope. </p><p> </p><p>When Josie brought everyone's memories back, all her memories of Hope were brought back right before her eyes. Hope Mikaelson, the tribrid, the only and only of her kind. Hope Mikaelson, the loophole of nature. Hope Mikaelson, the girl everyone goes to when they need saving. But most importantly is that Josie remembers who Hope is to her. </p><p>Hope Mikaelson- the girl Josie's irrevocably in love with. </p><p>Hope Mikaelson, the girl she's had a crush on her whole life. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who helped her find her truth and speak it. Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie had a crush on when she was younger, and accidentally set Hope's room on fire. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who poked everyone because she was so lonely, that Josie poked back in hopes that Hope would notice her, and pay attention to her, for Hope to acknowledge her very existence. Hope Andrea Mikaelson, Josie's greatest love. Hope Mikaelson, Josie's epic love. And probably her greatest heartbreak. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who gave Josie the chance to be heard, to be seen, to be listened to. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Hope Andrea Mikaelson- the girl Josie is deeply, helplessly, irrevocably in love with. </em>
</p><p><br/>As Josie sits in the library, she hears familiar voices. She looks up to see Hope and Landon. They're holding hands, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Landon is making Hope giggle, and Hope is staring at Landon fondly.. <em> so fondly </em> . Josie's heart aches at the sight of the two. She yearns for Hope. She aches for Hope. She longs for Hope. But Hope will never love her back, no, Hope is in love with Landon. Most of the time for Josie, She just sits in her room and broods all day, she just longs to be with Hope. Wallowing in self pity for what could have been, had she never returned everyone's memories. But that wasn't Josie. No, Josie is too selfless to do that. Josie would willingly give up her own happiness to see Hope be happy. And so she did. She gave up her dreams of ever being with Hope. Just to see Hope's dreamy ocean blue eyes shine so bright like the way they do when she sees and looks at so fondly, at  Landon. Just to see Hope's beautiful smile. Just to see Hope.. <em> happy.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Josie is trying to control her stomach's uncomfortable coiling, but she can't because Hope and Landon are making their way over towards her now. She feels tears dripping down her face. Had she been crying? Yes. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Josie." Says a voice. Anxiously, Josie looks up. She sees Landon and Hope standing there, smiling at her and they're holding hands. This is exactly the kind of situation she so <em> desperately </em> wanted to avoid. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi.." she says softly, as quiet as a mouse.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to check on you." Hope says. "You seemed pretty sick earlier with that cough of yours.. are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm fine." Josie lies, but her body betrays her and she grabs onto her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Is your stomach okay?" Hope asks, now concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm okay.. really." Josie says, she groans and can barely stand up. When she stands up, she almost falls.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, Josie.." Hope says carefully as she manages to prevent Josie from falling. "You don't look too good, Jo…" </p><p> </p><p>"N-no," Josie says. "I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me." </p><p> </p><p>Hope furrows her brow. Now she's even <em> more </em>worried.  "Josie, I can tell when you are lying to me." She says softly. "Come on, let me take you to the nurse-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Josie says, startling Hope. "No… it-it's okay, really, I promise." She says. "I-I have to go, bye." She says. She hastily passes the couple and runs off. </p><p> </p><p>Hope, brows still furrowed, looks at Landon. "I don't think she's okay." </p><p> </p><p>"Me either. But do you think there's a reason she's actively avoiding us? Like, on purpose?" Landon asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie says it's because we got back together so quickly." </p><p> </p><p>"We did, but we love each other, so I think Josie understands that…" Landon says. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know…" Hope says. "I have this feeling in my stomach that something is wrong." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're hungry. Come on, let's go grab some food." Landon says as he throws his arm around Hope's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Hope hesitates for a second. She knows she should check on Josie, but she also knows that there's probably some truth to what Lizzie said. And maybe. She should give Josie some space. "Okay." </p><p> </p><p>So Hope and Landon make their way to the dining hall, when they once again, encounter Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Lizzie says, "You two." She walks over to them. "What the hell did you two do to my sister?" </p><p> </p><p>Hope grows  pale. "What? What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"She ran out of the library and ran straight into the bathroom. She only ever does that when she has to use it or cry her eyes out, and she just used the bathroom not too long ago.. so <em> what the hell </em> did you do?" Lizzie demands.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know." Hope replies. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if I can trust you, Mikaelson. You and Bird brain over here, broke my sisters heart. You realize I can feel it, right? I can feel my sisters heart break. Yeah, so that's exactly how I knew you two got back together so quickly. That and when I came home to my room that night, she was curled up in fetal position, on the ground, fucking <em> sobbing.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Hope's heart sinks a little at Lizzie's words. She knows it's the truth, and yet, hearing those words always make her heart sink. "I-I really don't know, Lizzie." </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie eyes them, skeptically. "Fine." She says, "But if I find out that you two fools did something to her, <em> at all, </em> you'll be dealing with me." She warns. <em> "Personally." </em>Then she storms off. </p><p> </p><p>Hope looks at Landon, worry is painted on her face, and he doesn't look too good either, he knows he and Hope both broke Josie's heart that night a week ago, and Josie, who had been actively avoiding the two for that whole week, would only smile or wave when they saw her. Today was their first real encounter since that day, and it had Josie running away, clutching her stomach. So that's when Hope knew something was really, really wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie was right, Josie ran right into the bathroom. She ran right into the bathroom, into a stall, clutching her stomach as she hunched over a toilet. She feels a searing pain in her stomach and the burning, tingling sensation that is crawling up her throat oh so creepily. She can feel so much pain and it's like her throat is closing up. And it feels like her lungs are shutting down. There's pain everywhere throughout her entire body and she can feel it. She starts to gag. She gags and gags, pain building up in her throat as she starts to cough and throw up more. There's so much pain in her throat that she can barely breathe. She first starts to throw up blood. And a lot of it. Then there are some white petals that are released from her mouth. And finally, to her utter horror, there are white roses staring right up at her. "What's happening to me?" She cries to herself. She moves away from the toilet and curls up in the fetal position. She's having a lot of trouble breathing, her lungs feel like they're being pierced with a sword, and her heart feels like it's literally <em> breaking in half. </em> Tears are streaming down her face. The pain not subsiding. She's crying, and she doesn't know whether it's because she saw Hope hopelessly in love with Landon, while she's hopelessly in love with Hope, or if it's because she just threw up <em> flowers </em> , which is <em> definitely not normal.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So Much Pain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything Hurts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Josie does is scour through every medical book she can find in the library. There's no logical explanation as to why she, or anyone for that matter, would be throwing up flowers.  She also tries to figure out what the hell the red string that's attached to her finger means. </p><p> </p><p>Half asleep, reading through every book possible, Josie finally comes across something that catches her eyes. It's a page titled "Akai Ito." Josie skims through the page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Akai Ito, red string of destiny or red thread of fate is an old folklore. The red string of fate is described as an invisible red string, only seen by the eyes of the Gods that connects people to their soulmates. There is a connection so strong between the two soulmates, that their connection cannot be broken regardless of what happens. The only time that their connection will be forever severed is if someone cuts the string of fate. It is believed that if the string is cut, the person who has cut the string, dies. They lose their life as they have now broken their connection. It is also rumoured that some mortals can see the red string, if they are so chosen by the Gods to do so. Others think being able to see their string, think that it's a curse. A curse that is placed upon them.  Some believe that the only way to break the bond when the love is unrequited, is to sever it entirely.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Chosen by the Gods?" Josie asks herself. "That makes no sense……" she whispers. She shakes off the thought and continues to search through the medical books. Just to figure out why she was coughing up petals and throwing up flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Josie comes across a page describing just that. With a photo of a woman coughing up petals.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The diseases of unrequited love: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hanahaki Disease</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right below it is a photo of a woman with a daffodil blooming out of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Josie traces over the word with her finger. "Hanahaki disease" she whispers to herself. </p><p> </p><p>She reads the description:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hanahaki disease is an old ancient lore that spoke of a woman who was in love with another, but her love was unrequited. Thus, causing a flower to bloom in her lungs and causing her to cough up petals &amp; throw up flowers. When the women in question got married, the woman whose love was unrequited died with a flower bursting out of her mouth. There is no cure to this disease, the only way to get rid of this disease is for the object of affection to reciprocate the love." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie tries to read more, but there's nothing else left. So, now she realizes that she's fucked. She lets out a groan and buries her face in her hands. Then, she has an idea. She sneaks into the kitchen and finds where her father keeps his stash of alcohol. She takes a few sips. And then a few more. And then before she knows it, she's drunk. Drunk, heartbroken and tired, she falls down and passes out on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And for a moment, time stops altogether and nothing else feels like it will ever be the same again.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part I: The Secret Of The Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie wakes up with a pounding headache,<em> yup, she's most definitely hungover </em>. She cannot recall much of what happened last night. But what she does recall is not going to her dorm after being in the library, but everything else is a blur, so she has no clue as to how she got to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie enters the room and sees that Josie's awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie." Lizzie says. "Are you okay? You didn't come back last night."</p><p> </p><p>"How did I get here?" Josie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope brought you here. I could feel that there was something wrong, so I asked her to go find you." Lizzie says as she sits down next to Josie. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope brought me?" Josie asks, her heart feeling like it's about to bust out of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie nods. "Yeah, she said she found you passed out on the floor in the kitchen? What the hell were you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't remember." Josie replies.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well Hope said that you had the smell of alcohol. So spill."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I <em> don't </em>remember." Josie replies. "All I remember is something about being in the library and after that, it's all a blur."</p><p> </p><p>"Well alright." Lizzie says. "But I want you to explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to drink." </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Josie pauses. She wasn't going to tell her sister she's in love with Hope. She can't. She can't tell her sister about the hanahaki disease either because she knows Lizzie will freak out. "I don't remember."</p><p> </p><p>"I can tell when you're lying, you know this." Lizzie replies. "You know what? Never mind. You clearly want to keep this to yourself. And I respect that. Just please don't keep me in the dark." </p><p> </p><p>"I promise I'm not going to keep you in the dark." Josie replies. She absolutely hates lying to her sister. But it has to be done. She <em> has </em> to keep this disease a secret. It's the only way to protect everyone. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Lizzie says. "Good. I'll let it go then. For now. But I want you to eventually tell me. Just when you're ready to." </p><p> </p><p>"I promise, you'll understand in the end why I can't tell you. Okay?" Josie says. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Lizzie says. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Are you going to come with me?" </p><p> </p><p>Josie hesitates, but she declines the offer. "Um, no thanks. I have some things to do." She lies. Well, it's not exactly a lie to be quite frank. She <em> does </em> have to do some things. That thing in particular is do some more research into this disease and the akai ito string. As well as figure out why she has a soulmate mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Lizzie asks. </p><p> </p><p>Josie gulps and nods. "Yeah.. I um, I have school work anyway." </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie eyes her twin suspiciously, but then nods. "Alright. Well, you know where to find me, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do." Josie replies. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, love you." Lizzie says as she gets up from the bed and heads out.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too!" Josie calls out. </p><p> </p><p>Once her sister is out of her room, Josie gets ready for the day. She changes out of her pajamas and gets ready to head to the library. Once she's done, she heads to the library.</p><p> </p><p>In the library, Josie finds all the medical books she can find and starts to research as much as she can on the hanahaki disease. With her luck, she might just find something else. </p><p> </p><p>About an hour in, Josie still hasn't found anything, and she's about to give up. That's when she spots something underneath one of the chairs. It's a black journal with a red rose on the cover, on the cover is some writing. <em> the unfortunate tales of the disease of unrequited love </em>. She opens the first page and reads the entry. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Japan: March 12th BC </em>
</p><p> <em> It started at the sight of  Hamlet and Juliet.  </em></p><p>Looking around her, Josie shoves the journal into her bag. Then she heads back to her room after putting the rest of the books away. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the comfort of her own room, she starts to ponder about a lot of things.  She has the disease of unrequited love because she's in love with Hope Mikaelson? With her luck, she'll likely just die because Hope will never love her back. No, Hope loves Landon. Hope's in love with Landon. </p><p> </p><p>As she's reading over her notes, she starts to space out. Her notes on her bed read:</p><p>
  <b> <em>The disease of unrequited love:</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>1) This disease affects the supernatural and mythical. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>2) The love has to be unrequited or one sided.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>3) The flower is the object of affection's favorite flower. </em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>4) there is </em> </b> <b> <em>no</em> </b> <b> <em> cure. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>There's a knock on the door. Josie groans, she does not want to get up and open the door. Whoever is at the door must not be more important than her research.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie?" Says the voice.</p><p> </p><p>Josie freezes in place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hope. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jo, please, I know you're in there." Hope says.</p><p> </p><p>Josie trembles, she tries to calm herself down but she takes a deep breath and gets off of her bed and opens the door. On the other side of the door stood Hope Andrea Mikaelson. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope." Josie says, "Hi." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you." Hope says, "How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm.." Josie pauses. <em> I'm in love with you. </em> She wants to say <em> So in love with you that my love is literally deadly and love will literally kill me </em>, but she holds back. "I'm good." she replies, "What brings you by?" </p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk?" Hope asks, "Inside?"</p><p> </p><p>"Umm.." Josie panics. "No, sorry. I'm a little busy. But what's up?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why were you drunk and passed out in the kitchen last night? Is everything okay?" Hope asks in concern.<br/><br/></p><p>"Everything's fine." Josie replies, nodding her head. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope furrows her brows. "Jo, I found you drunk and passed out. That's why." She says. "It wasn't because of me, was it? Because of Landon and I?" <br/><br/></p><p><em>Yes</em> Josie wants to say. <em>Because I want to be the one you're in love with.</em></p><p><br/>"I honestly don't remember how or why I got drunk last night. It's all a blur." Josie replies. "But um, thanks for taking me to my room." she says as her cheeks turn kind of red, "What were you doing in the kitchen last night anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Hope laughs. "Landon and I were hanging out and I was hungry, so I came down to eat some food." she says, "Or rather get." she laughs. "Anyway, while I'm here, I wanted to talk to you. I miss you, we both do.. I miss when things were more simple, and I want us to be friends again-"</p><p> </p><p>Josie becomes motionless and her mind goes blank when Hope mentions Landon. <em>Landon and I</em>. Landon, who's in love with Hope and vice versa. Landon, who Hope is in love with. Landon, Hope's epic love. Hope's true love. Hope's greatest love. Something Josie will never be to Hope. Josie turns pale and her stomach coils uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>"And I hope things can go back to normal with us, because you're my best friend. and-" Hope stops when she notices the paleness in Josie's face. "Josie? Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Josie asks as she blinks, being pulled back to reality, "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't look too good.." Hope says as she places a hand on Josie's cheek. Josie's cheeks burn.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Josie replies, gently shoving Hope's hand away. "I-I gotta go."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, are you sure you're okay? Because I can get your dad, or Lizzie-" Hope's cut off.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Josie says, startling the tribrid. "No, it's...it's okay. I promise. I'm okay." she says. "Bye!"</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, wait-" But before Hope can finish her sentence, Josie slams the door. </p><p> </p><p>Then Josie rushes to the bathroom, hunches over the toilet and starts to gag and gag again. Her stomach  coiling uncomfortably and her heart breaking in half. There's a burning sensation in her throat along with the unbearable tingling. She feels a sharp pain bolting its way through her heart. It's like a wire is ripping at it. She starts to throw up blood, a lot of it, and then she gags again, gagging and gagging. That's when she finally starts to throw up white roses. Again. "Oh God." she says shakily. She moves back from the toilet, curls into fetal position and cries again. Her heart is breaking, her stomach coiling and there's that familiar feeling of her lungs being pierced by a sword, right along with the crawling feeling in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> and once again, there's so much pain.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the second event of throwing up roses, Josie does more research. She simply cannot put the pieces together. There's no way this disease isn't some kind of curse or spell gone wrong. Just as she's reading, she coughs up petals. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow." She groans. She brushes the petals off of her bed and keeps reading. </p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Lizzie walks in, Josie quickly shoves all of her research under her bed. </p><p> </p><p>"You're still here?" Lizzie asks, "Don't tell me you're still hung up on Landon. Quit moping and wallowing." </p><p> </p><p>"Let me mope a little longer." Josie replies sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Lizzie says as she rolls her eyes. "Seriously, Jo, it's been like what? a week? move on already." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Josie replies. "Them getting back together was inevitable." she says, "Landon was in love with Hope before he got his memories back anyways. So, what can I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're still hurting." Lizzie pouts, "I can feel it." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Josie replies. "I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me you went and got yourself wasted because of your break up." Lizzie says as she walks over to their closet. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Lizzie. I swear." Josie says. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you better not lie to me." Lizzie warns. "Anyway, moving on. Get up and get changed into something better."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Josie asks, "Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"We're heading to a party. Or going to a party, is the term." Lizzie says, "Come on, out of bed."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yeah, no." Josie laughs, "You can go. I'd rather not. Parties are not my scene."</p><p> </p><p>"You need to get over Landon, Jo. What better way than to socialize with people who aren't your sister or father than to go to a party?" Lizzie says. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't like parties, I'm not going." Josie argues.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, you're going." </p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie, no I'm not."</p><p> </p><p>But of course, Josie went. She was given no choice, really. Lizzie was close to begging, so Josie caved and agreed to go. Now she's at a party she doesn't want to be at, surrounded by people she barely knows. She sighs and grabs a drink, walking to a bench and sitting down. She takes a sip and sighs again. If only she could tell Hope how she feels. But she can't and her fate is inevitable. Death will figuratively visit her doorstep very soon.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." says a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Josie turns her head to see Hope, "Oh, hi." </p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I sit?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay." Josie says as she scoots over. </p><p> </p><p>Hope sits down next to her.  "I didn't expect to see you here." she says, "Parties aren't really your thing."</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughs slightly and smirks as she takes a sip. "You're right, they aren't, but Lizzie convinced me. How about you? Parties aren't your scene either." </p><p> </p><p>"Landon thought going would be a good idea, and things could possibly go back to normal with us going here." </p><p> </p><p>"Things are normal." Josie replies.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't feel like it."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Josie asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hope sighs, "It's just...I feel weird, you know? About the three of us. You and Landon were dating, and then I came into the picture. And now we're here...I feel like I did something wrong." she says, "And I feel like I messed up-"</p><p> </p><p>Josie becomes slightly angry. How could Hope ever feel like she messed up? Does she not realize how perfect she is? How special she is? How amazing she is?</p><p> </p><p>The reality was simple. Josie wasn't jealous that Landon was attracted to Hope. Josie was jealous that Hope was in love with Landon, and still is in love with Landon, when she wanted Hope to be in love with her. The truth was, Josie fell in love with Hope during that flag football game and she became jealous seeing Hope and Landon because she wanted to be the one with Hope. She was just jealous of what Landon had. She was immediately enamored by Hope's presence and everything added up. She had fallen in love with Hope Andrea Mikaelson, fallen in love with the beautiful fiery red haired- blue eyed girl who stood right before her. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope, stop." Josie says as she cuts Hope off. "Stop talking about that, stop talking like you don't belong here." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hope asks, stunned by Josie's reaction. </p><p> </p><p>"How could you ever think you don't belong here?" Josie asks, "You do belong here. Okay?" she says. <em> You belong here with me, with us. </em> She thinks to herself, but Hope glances at her. <em> Did she say that outloud? </em>"I promise things are fine between us. You belong here. Okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Hope sighs and nods, her blue eyes tearing up, "Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Josie smiles. "Okay." she says softly. She takes Hope's hand into hers. "I hope you're feeling better now?" </p><p> </p><p>"I am." Hope nods. Not pulling her hand away. </p><p> </p><p>"I-" just as Josie's about to speak, Landon walks over and Hope watches as Hope's eyes go from sad and teary to adoration. She watches as Hope's eyes melt into adoration at the sight of Landon. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Hope says. She lets go of Josie's hand, and Josie misses the softness of Hope's hand in hers. Josie's stomach coils uncomfortably as she watches Hope stand up and kiss Landon's cheek. "What brings you by?" </p><p> </p><p>"Just wanted to check on my best girl" Landon says with a dopey smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, aren't you sweet." Hope giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Too much to handle, Josie lets out a pained moan and collapses to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Hope says. "Jo, are you okay?" She asks, moving away from Landon and going towards Josie. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Josie replies, trembling slightly. "I must have had some kind of physical reaction to whatever is going on around me." She stands up. "I'll be okay." </p><p> </p><p>Before Hope can say anymore, Josie walks off. </p><p> </p><p>Josie stumbles into the forest and throws up white roses again, coated with her blood. She lets out a pained groan. "Ow, fucking hell" she says. "Why is this happening to me?" </p><p> </p><p>She then stumbles back to the party where Lizzie approaches her.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie, what the hell are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I went for a walk." Josie replies.</p><p> </p><p>"You just so happen to go for a walk after you saw Hope and Landon together? I thought I told you to mingle. It's the only way to get over him." Lizzie says, half judgemental and half concerned.</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of Hope and Landon, pain shoots up into Josie's stomach. She lets out a pained groan and once again collapses to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Josie!" Lizzie says. She rushes down to her sister's level. "Josie, what's going on? What happened?" </p><p> </p><p>Josie doesn't reply, instead she just starts to throw up. White roses are thrown up to the ground. Lizzie rubs her back, but pauses.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie…" Lizzie says. "What the hell?" <br/><br/></p><p>Josie lets out a pained moan. So Lizzie helps her up.</p><p><br/>"We need to leave, Jo. Throwing up flowers isn't normal." </p><p><br/>Lizzie and Josie walk back over to where their friends are.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hey, guys. Josie and I need to leave. She's not feeling so good…" Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Hope asks in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, we're just gonna go though. Thanks for tonight. Now we gotta go. Bye guys."</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie-" but before Hope could speak, the twins walked off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part I: Speak To Me From The Rose Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie is pacing back and forth, reading the journal entry that Josie had found. It took Josie over 20 minutes to convince Lizzie that it wasn't a prank or a spell gone wrong. She hears Lizzie slam the journal shut and startles.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see if I understand this.." Lizzie says as she paces back and forth, throwing the journal onto the bed. "You have a weird, murderous flower that is growing inside of your lungs and it might kill you, because you have some weird disease of unrequited love because you're fucking <em> in love </em>with Hope freaking Mikaelson!?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie gulps nervously, sensing her sister's emotions. She nods. "Yeah.." </p><p> </p><p>"Josie…" Lizzie says. "I thought this entire time you were upset about Landon."</p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head. "No, it was never about Landon. It was always about Hope…. I love her, Lizzie. I'm scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before." She says. "I have always been in love with Hope. Even at that flag football game. I always felt like someone was missing and it was Hope. It's why I felt something off about her. It's why Landon and I gravitated towards each other. It's why <em> I </em>was the one off.." she sighs. "I'm scared, Lizzie."</p><p> </p><p>"Jo." Lizzie says, "I thought it was just a crush."</p><p> </p><p>"It started out that way." Josie says, "But as the years passed by..it.." she pauses, "It grew more and more, and now I'm in love with her." </p><p> </p><p>"And now you're telling me you could potentially die?" </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighs and nods, "Yep, sounds about right." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Lizzie says, trying not to panic. "Okay, we should tell dad."</p><p> </p><p>"We can't."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Lizzie exclaims, "What the hell do you mean <em> 'we can't?' </em>" </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>mean</em> we <em>can't</em> tell <em>anybody</em>." Josie replies. "Especially not dad." </p><p> </p><p>"You're being ridiculous." Lizzie argues. "We <em> have </em> to tell Dad, Jo." </p><p> </p><p>"I can't!" Josie argues. "Lizzie, don't you understand how risky it would be to tell dad? He'd lock me up. Or worse. He'd call mom." </p><p> </p><p>"Josie, listen to me very carefully, okay?" Lizzie says. "You could die."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Josie says. "And it's a chance I'm willing to take."</p><p> </p><p>"God, Josie. Why are you being so <em> fucking stubborn! </em> " Lizzie asks. "Are you really going to risk losing <em> everything </em> ? Losing your <em> life </em> ?" She says. "All for some girl who you're way too good for? Do you really have <em> that </em> much of a <em> martyr complex </em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie, you don't understand." Josie says. Ignoring the comment Lizzie made about her being too good for Hope. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I don't understand. So please, Josie. Help me understand why we shouldn't go and tell dad about this disease you have." Lizzie says. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, it's more complicated than anything in the world right now, Lizzie." Josie says. "I love her and I'm scared. But I also can't tell anyone. And neither can you."</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't tell dad, then I will. Because I am not about to sit here and let the most <em> important </em> person in my life potentially fucking <em> die </em> because she's in love with a girl who <em> doesn't </em> deserve her." Lizzie says. She walks over to the door and is about to open it but Josie stops her.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie, <em> please </em>." Josie begs. "Please don't tell dad." </p><p> </p><p>"You could die, Josie!" Lizzie yells.</p><p> </p><p>"And maybe I should!" Josie yells back.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looks back at her, stunned, tears start to stream down her face and Josie almost immediately regrets it. </p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie, I…" she says as she sighs softly, "I didn't mean that."</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie laughs wetly, "Yeah, right." She says. "<em> Of course</em> you did." </p><p> </p><p>"No; I really didn't." </p><p> </p><p>"Then why? Why don't you want to tell dad?" Lizzie asks, panic rising in her voice and the lights start to flicker. </p><p> </p><p>Josie moves closer, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, finding a way to calm her down. </p><p> </p><p>"You promised me no more secrets." Lizzie says. "And yet, you kept the biggest one from me." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Josie says. "I really am. Look, tell you what. If something bad goes wrong, I will go straight to dad and tell him what's going on. Okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sighs, looking at her sister. "Okay, fine." She says. "But if anything else happens, I will tell dad. Whether you like it or not." </p><p> </p><p>"Deal." Josie says. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie pulls Josie in for a tight hug, not letting her go because she's afraid if she does, she'll never see her again. "I love you." </p><p> </p><p>Josie reciprocates the hug. "I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie pulls back. "Okay, so I'm here to help. Is there anything I can do?" </p><p> </p><p>Josie raises a brow. "You want to help me research?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Lizzie nods. "You need to promise me something."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't keep me in the dark ever again." Lizzie says. "No more secrets, okay? You need to promise me this. No. More. Secrets." </p><p> </p><p>"I won't." Josie replies. "No more secrets." </p><p> </p><p>"So, can I help?" </p><p> </p><p>"I mean… okay." Josie says. "But no complaining." </p><p> </p><p>"No complaining." </p><p> </p><p>"And you need to be my voice of reason." Josie says. "I need to stay away from Hope until we can figure this out." </p><p> </p><p>"I can definitely help you stay away from Hope." Lizzie says. </p><p> </p><p>"There's literally nothing." Lizzie says. She flips through the dozens of medical books that she and Josie had collected from the library. </p><p> </p><p>The twins had been searching through medical books and flower books for over 2 days now. Josie's done her best to avoid Hope and luckily, it's been successful. But the main issue at hand is there's no use in researching if she's just going to be dead. </p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie; you promised me." Josie warns.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not complaining. I'm telling the truth." Lizzie says. "There's literally <em> nothing </em> in these fucking books." </p><p> </p><p>"Just try harder." Josie says as she nudges her sister. </p><p> </p><p>"I still think dad should know."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I can't." Josie tells her. "There is absolutely <em> no way in hell </em>I'm telling dad." </p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Lizzie says. She rubs her temple. "But I literally cannot find anything about the disease in any of these books."</p><p> </p><p>"Just keep trying, Lizzie. Okay?" Josie says. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine." Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p> Lizzie and Josie are sitting opposite of each other by the park. They're sitting at a picnic table. By the corner of her eye, she spotted Hope and Landon walking.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no." Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Josie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, just don't turn around. Okay?" Lizzie says. "Come on, we'll finish this at school."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" Josie says, raising a brow. She gathers her stuff and the two of them start walking back. </p><p> </p><p>Josie, unaware that Hope's behind her, accidentally backs up into her. Dropping one of  her books.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Hope says. "Josie, are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Josie says as she spins around. She panics a little. She hasn't interacted with Hope for a while because she's been avoiding the older girl for the past two days. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Hope asks. "You're all pale again." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Josie lies. </p><p> </p><p>Josie hates lying. Especially to the girl she's deeply, helplessly, irrevocably in love with.  </p><p> </p><p>Hope bends down and picks up the book that Josie had dropped. She reads the title. "Magical healings of flowers." She says.</p><p> </p><p>Josie quickly snatches the book from Hope's hand and clutches it to her chest. "Yeah…" </p><p> </p><p>Hope frowns in concern, her brows furrowed in an adorable way in Josie's opinion. "You aren't hurt, are you? Or sick?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Josie lies again.</p><p> </p><p>"But-" </p><p> </p><p>"She said she's fine." Lizzie says. "So why don't you and your chicken run along now and let my sister and I be." </p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie." Josie warns under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on with you two?" Hope asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Josie says. "Why does everyone keep asking? I'm so fucking tired of it." </p><p> </p><p>"Woah." Hope says. "Josie, calm down for a second." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry…" Josie sighs. "I-I just have a lot on my mind." </p><p> </p><p>"Is everything okay?" Hope asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything's fine." Lizzie says. "Josie is just having some…" she pauses. "Troubles." </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of troubles?" Hope asks. "You know I'm here for you guys no matter what." </p><p> </p><p>Josie's heart aches, she does know that Hope's there no matter what, but she also knows that Hope won't be what she wants Hope to be. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we're aware." Lizzie replies, grabbing her sister's arm. "Come on Jo, we better get going. We have to go and do something, remember?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, right…" Josie says, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "We gotta run… bye." She says, running away. Leaving Lizzie with Hope and Landon.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" Hope asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Um…" Lizzie hesitates. '<em> We can't tell anybody' </em> Josie's voice replays over and over in Lizzie's head. She can't tell Hope about this. As much as she wants to. "It… it's nothing that you need to worry about. Nothing that concerns you at all." </p><p> </p><p>"Then why the hell are you two acting so weird? I don't like it when people hide secrets, as a matter of fact, I hate secrets, especially when they could be in danger." Hope says.</p><p> </p><p>"No…nobody's in danger." Lizzie tells Hope. "I promise." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay…" Hope says, her anxieties not at ease. "But can you tell me something?</p><p> </p><p>"I can try." Lizzie replies. </p><p> </p><p>"Does she…" Hope hesitates. "Does she hate me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Does who hate you?" Lizzie asks. "Josie?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah…" Hope replies. "Does she hate me?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, of course not." Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why has she been avoiding me?" Hope asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Lizzie stops herself. "I don't know." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not an idiot, Lizzie. I can tell when someone is lying to me, and you're clear as day flat out lying to me. And I hate when people lie to me." Hope says. </p><p> </p><p>"I…" Lizzie hesitates again. "I can't tell you. I promised my sister I wouldn't tell you what's going on with her-" she stops herself, covering  her mouth after accidentally revealing there is, in fact, something going on with Josie. </p><p> </p><p>"What? What's going on with Josie? Please tell me. <em> Please </em> . I <em> can't </em> lose <em> anybody </em> else. Especially <em> not </em> her." Hope says. "Please Lizzie. Tell me." She begs. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't…" Lizzie says in a small voice. "I-I'm sorry, I can't tell anybody. As much as I want to." </p><p> </p><p>"I…" Hope shuts her eyes, she can feel tears building up and her heart breaking. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Hope. I want to tell you. I really do, because you're the only one who can fix this whole mess…" Lizzie says softly. Her hands trembled and tears began to drip down her face.  "But I can't." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand…" Hope says. "Why can't I know?" </p><p> </p><p>"Josie says we can't tell anyone." Lizzie replies. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this about me? Did I do something?" Hope asks. "And what do you mean by I'm the only one who can fix this mess? You said <em> 'You're the only one who can fix this whole mess'  </em>What do you mean by that?" Hope asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Look…" Lizzie says. "Maybe there is a way you can help us without me betraying my sister." She says. "What do you know about flower spells?"</p><p> </p><p>"Flower spells?" Hope asks. "I learned some from my Aunt Freya.." she says. "Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know any flower spells that cause people to throw up flowers and potentially die?" Lizzie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No… none that I can recall…" Hope replies. "Though, not necessarily a <em> spell… </em> but it's more like a <em> curse… </em>" She says, "Why? Are you and Josie planning to curse somebody, or something?" </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie hesitates. What is she supposed to say? She wants to honor her promise to her twin, but also, the solution to their <em> 'there's a deadly flower inside of Josie's lungs and it could potentially kill her' </em> problem (as Lizzie calls it) is standing right in front of her.  If she told Hope how Josie feels about her, maybe Hope feels the same way. Maybe Hope loves Josie too. Maybe Josie's love isn't unrequited… maybe Hope can save Josie. </p><p> </p><p>But the chances are slim. Very slim. And Lizzie knows that the chances of Josie suriving are slim. So she's willing to do anything to save her sister. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part I: Tear Drops On My Rose.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie is in the library. It’s 12 in the morning and she’s passed out on the couch. She feels a hand on her shoulder, startling her awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Josie…” says the voice. It’s soothing and Josie adores it. “Calm down, it’s just me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope?” Josie says, half awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Hope, unbeknownst to Josie’s knowledge, finds sleepy Josie to be absolutely adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me.” Hope whispers. “What are you doing down here? Shouldn’t you be in your room?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m just doing some research…” Josie mumbles as she falls back asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope laughs as she places a hand on Josie’s shoulder again. “Hey, Jo.” She whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Josie says. “Oh, Hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Hope giggles. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m fine.” Josie replies. “I’m just a little out of it. I’ve been here since 1pm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been here at the library for 11 hours?” Hope asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm…” Josie replies. “Can I tell you a secret?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What secret?” Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell anybody. Especially not Hope. She’d just freak out and it’d break my heart even more….” Josie mumbles, her eyes getting droopy again. “And I don’t think my heart can bear it anymore if it breaks because of her…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope pulls back. Her heart began to ache as she heard those words leave Josie’s mouth. When her and Landon got back together, she knew part of that would involve Josie getting hurt, but what she didn’t know is just how much it actually hurt Josie. And Hope hates hurting Josie. She absolutely hates it. More than anything in the world.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What don’t you want her to know?” Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That there’s something seriously wrong with me…” Josie replies. “I can’t explain it. But I just want you to not tell Hope. Okay? You have to promise me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Hope’s at a loss for word, there’s something seriously wrong with her? Why can’t she tell her? Hope hates secrets. “I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Josie replies. “So, what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing down here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope feels a blush rise to her cheeks. If she were to be totally honest, she was looking for Josie. She couldn’t sleep because of what Lizzie had told her. She couldn’t sleep because Lizzie mentioned that there’s something going on with Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was looking for you.” Hope says in a quiet voice. She’s as quiet as a mouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Josie says, she laughs wearily, and Hope’s heart soars like birds in the sky. Something about Josie’s laugh when she’s half asleep is so precious to Hope. “Don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on me, or something.” She says. “My heart belongs to someone else. But she can never know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Hope bites her lip. “I just wanted to know how you’ve been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been…” Josie searches for the correct word to use. How do you describe how you’ve been when death will </span>
  <em>
    <span>figuratively</span>
  </em>
  <span> (and also </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span>) visit your doorstep soon? “I’ve been okay, I could be better. I wish the person I loved, loved me back.” She says. “But she doesn’t. She loves someone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope’s blood slowly begins to boil. How can someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> love Josie? Whoever this person is, Hope wants to grab them by the shoulders and shake them, making them have a reality check and see just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> Josie is. Only someone incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>foolish</span>
  </em>
  <span> would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> love Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Hope says. “Who’s the person? Maybe they’d reciprocate your love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah…” Josie laughs again. “You’re cute. She wouldn’t love me. I’m a loser and she’s the most beautiful person on the planet. I swear the Gods crafted her… she’s a literal deity. I’m certain Aphrodite is envious of her.” She says. “Besides, her heart belongs to someone else… and I could never do that to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope’s heart aches. Josie’s so damn selfless and it hurts Hope seeing Josie always put others first. Whoever this person is must be an idiot. Anyone who doesn’t love Josie must be blind. Blinded by love for whoever the other person is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Hope says. “Maybe you could tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell anyone.” Josie replies. “She’d find out and it’d ruin everything…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jo…” Hope says. “I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Josie says, half asleep, she smiles. “Someday, in another life, maybe she’ll return my feelings. But in this lifetime? Not so much…” she says. Then she laughs. “You know, it’s funny though. I thought I had a chance… but she chose him over me… and I can’t blame her, I’m a loser.” She says. “And she’s always going to choose him over me. I’ll never be the one for her. And I don’t know if my heart can handle it anymore.” She continues. “But like I said… who could ever love a loser?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not a loser!” Hope argues. “How could you ever say that about yourself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s the truth. This girl… she’s perfect. In every aspect. God, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she does to me. I want to climb the Himalayas and shout my love for her…” Josie says, “When I’m with her… magic pumps through my veins…” she says. “Pumps magic right to my heart. I’m so in love with her that I don’t know if it’d ever go away.” She says. “I’m deeply, helplessly, irrevocably in love with her… and it hurts. God, it hurts so much. It hurts seeing her with him. It hurts so badly…” tears start to drip down Josie’s cheek. “But her feelings are hers and my feelings are mine. Who would I be if I got in the way of her happiness? I’d be a monster…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit with you?” Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm…” Josie mumbles. She moves over and pats the seat next to her. “Have a seat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope sits down next to Josie and takes her hand into her own. “Whoever this girl is… she’s foolish. She doesn’t deserve you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie giggles. “You know, it’s funny. Lizzie said the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> same thing.” She says. “And honestly? You’re both wrong. It’s the other way around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She explains. “Unrequited love is a bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope starts to choke on her own tears. “I’m so sorry, Josie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Josie says. “Your hands are soft… can you hold mine a little longer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stay here if you want.” Hope offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d appreciate that…” Josie replies. She rests her head on Hope’s shoulder and drifts off into dreamland again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope kisses the top of Josie’s head softly. “You deserve the world, Josie Saltzman.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part I: Run Away From The Rose Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie wakes up the next morning with a headache. She looks around and realizes she’s in the library still. She lets out a yawn and tries to recall what happened last night while she was drowsy and half asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks around again, and notices Hope walking over to her. Within an instance, Josie panics again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jo…” Hope says. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Josie says, “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem on edge, almost apprehensive.” Hope replies. “What’s been going on with you? You’re starting to worry me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to worry you, Hope, I promise. I just…” she pauses. “I need some time to think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” Hope asks, her blue eyes beginning to water. “Because if I did, I’m really, really sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie gulps anxiously. Her heart racing and the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach becoming more evident. “I’m fine, okay? I promise, everything’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me in, Jo.” Hope says, she reaches out for Josie’s hand but Josie pulls away. “Please? Please don’t shut me out.” She tells Josie. “I’ve been back from Malivore for a while now and everyone knows I exist. But with you ignoring me…. and with you constantly avoiding me… it’s like..” she pauses, “It’s like you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to acknowledge that I exist.” She says. “Why are you pushing me away, Josie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it hurts.” Josie replies. “Being around you, Hope. It hurts. Everything hurts. I keep hurting, and hurting and hurting, and it fucking sucks. It sucks, Hope, and I’m so tired of hurting.” She says. “God, I’m so tired of feeling this way, and I just want it to end.” She says, “Please Hope, please make it stop hurting because I’m so…” she begs as she begins to tremble. “I’m so tired!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Josie replies. She curls up into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest as she starts sobbing, “I don’t know.” She says. Tears begin to furiously run down her cheeks. “I’m so tired, Hope. I wake up every morning with this hole in my heart and it feels like something’s missing, and I don’t know what it is.” She continues. “Why does this happen to me, Hope? Why do I always get hurt? What did I do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope bites her lip, she hates seeing Josie look so small and broken. “You did absolutely nothing wrong, Josie.” She tells her. “You are such a wonderful human being. And I’m so, so sorry that you’re hurting so bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s heart aches as she hears Hope say those words. Hope always has a way with words that make Josie feel special. But deep down, Josie knows those words will never have a deeper meaning and she knows that Hope will never feel the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Josie hesitates, “I need to go.” She says. “I’m...I’m sorry, but I need to go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie-“ Hope tries to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I.. I just have to go.” Josie says. Then she runs off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie, wait! Don’t go!” Hope cries out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>